


Увидят

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: Кили беззвучно упирается затылком в дверь и молит всех известных ему богов, чтобы время остановилось навсегда.





	Увидят

– Увидят!  
– Плевать.  
Прижимает к стене жестко, уверенно, целует жадно, страстно, словно месяц не виделись, словно не сам два часа назад прикусил губу так, что заживать теперь неделю будет... тем слаще новые поцелуи, смешанные с болью и легким привкусом крови.   
– Услышат же!  
– А ты молчи.  
Если бы он мог! А кто бы смог? Когда горячие ладони скользят по бокам, когда твое сердце, твоя жизнь, не скрывая блудливой ухмылки, не сводя с тебя глаз, стремительно опускается на колени на затертый пол, прихватывая с собой твои джинсы вместе с бельем, а потом, потом, пото... о-о-ооооо...  
– Заткнись!  
Только и остается, что самому прикусить собственную ладонь – так же до крови, как он прикусил губу. И сердце колотится так, словно тебя уже не откачать никакому доктору Хаусу – а это ты всего лишь забыл о том, что неплохо бы иногда дышать...  
– Если он узнает...  
– Ты, что ли, скажешь?  
– Блин, ты можешь хоть раз меня дослушать?  
Совершенно невозможно ватными руками отпихнуть от себя, ну хотя бы на расстояние дыхания – хорошо, что сам отстраняется, вытирая губы. Плохо, что поднимается с колен, поднимая заодно чужие штаны, и перебивает:  
– Он держит весь Бруклин. А мог бы – весь Нью-Йорк, если бы захотел. А он хочет. И будет. Если, конечно, два малолетних идиота не спутают ему все карты, принародно расписавшись в своей голубизне. И заодно в инцесте. Таких племянничков ему контора не простит, нас закатают в бетон всех троих разом.  
– Я только...  
– Что? Я что-то пропустил?  
– Только то, что Бруклин он собирается отдать тебе.  
– Именно. Может, я недостоин? Учитывая, что я отсасываю собственному брату?  
Кили не находит больше слов, только молча любуется. Отчаянный, дерзкий, умный и непреклонный. Как только понял, что Кили с ума по нему сходит – ответил сразу, до конца и насовсем. Не побоялся ни гнева Торина, ни самых страшных последствий для всех них, если кто узнает. Истинный наследный принц преступной империи. Кили с ним ни секунды не боялся за себя – только за брата. Никогда бы он не простил себе, если бы погубил Фили.  
– Так что? Застегивай штаны, пойдем, снимем пару телок?  
Еще и издевается. Да кто тут, в конце концов, мужик? Один он или оба?  
Кили, схватив брата за рубашку, решительно выносит им дверь ближайшей кабинки. В глазах Фили – веселое удивление:  
– Уверен? А то вдруг...  
Кили перебивает его поцелуем, но все-таки нашаривает вслепую за спиной задвижку на двери.  
– До дома не дотерпишь? – голос Фили непривычно мягок, он ласково проводит ладонью по щеке брата.  
Кили упрямо мотает головой.  
– Тогда держись, ковбой, – в глазах Фили появляются насмешливые чертики, он садится на сиденье, и джинсы Кили снова устремляются к полу вместе с трусами. – Не боишься, что увидят?  
Кили мотает головой.  
– А услышат?  
Кили закусывает истерзанную губу.  
– А догадаются?  
Кили беззвучно упирается затылком в дверь и молит всех известных ему богов, чтобы время остановилось навсегда.


End file.
